Johnny Joestar
Johnny Joestar (born Jonathan Joestar) is the protagonist from Part 7 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is the first Joestar from the Steel Ball Run universe (without counting his father). Background Jonathan "Joe Kid" Joestar was born in a family of former aristocrats in Danville, Kentucky – his father then a wealthy owner of several farms and an acclaimed horse trainer who had won the Triple Crown seven times. He was successful enough for the family to live comfortably in England for several years. Johnny was five when he first rode a horse. His father, upon seeing Johnny observe the motions of the horse, considered him "a horse riding genius", which Johnny himself would also believe. However, Mr. Joestar was strict towards Johnny and always seemed to favor his older brother Nicholas. When young Johnny took out his pet mouse Danny and secretly fed it under the table during dinner, his father, upon discovering it, ordered Johnny to drown the animal as punishment. Heartbroken, Johnny was unable to bring himself to do the deed, and followed Nicholas' suggestion to set Danny free into the woods instead. Years later, Nicholas grew into a promising jockey-to-be, much admired by Johnny. One day, Nicholas' horse stumbled from something on the ground, costing Nicholas his life. Johnny saw a white mouse run from the commotion into the woods – a mouse he believed to be Danny. Seven years later, it was Johnny who rose to fame as a racing prodigy. He was pampered greatly: people would bring him riches, politicians and royalty would visit him, and rich girls would sleep with him. His father still did not acknowledge him and his feats, possibly because Johnny never managed to beat Diego Brando at racing. In a violent fight between them, Johnny's father uttered that "God had taken the wrong son" before finally throwing Johnny out of the household. Still, this did not deter Johnny, and he would go on to win the Kentucky Derby at a tender age of sixteen. At one point, while waiting in line for a play, the girl he was with convinced him to cut to the front of the line and bribed the bouncers to throw out the youth in the front of the line - who had been waiting through the night. The youth shot Johnny in the spine, paralyzing him from the waist down and sending him to a hospital where he was physically abused. Having lost all the friends and respect he had earned as a jockey, no one visited him during his stay in the hospital. Johnny first appears among the crowd who witness the confrontation between Gyro Zeppeli and a pickpocket who had stolen money from him. Afterward, when Johnny follows and touches the steel ball Gyro had used, which was still spinning, his legs moved enough to allow him to stand. Johnny chases after Gyro, who compliments his upper body strength, but denies that the steel ball can enable him to walk again. However, Johnny is not deterred; he decides to chase down Gyro by entering the race to learn more about the steel balls and starts by trying to ride a horse. Johnny enters the Steel Ball Run race, his horse dragging him along the stirrup. However, it becomes evident that Johnny has tamed the horse, as it is seen licking his cheek and obeying Johnny's command to lick him again. Johnny, after taking Gyro's hint to use the spin, rolls back over Slow Dancer's neck and onto the saddle, right as the Steel Ball Run starts. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Jockey:' Johnny is one of the most skilled horsemen who participated in the Steel Ball Run, being on par with the likes of Gyro Zeppeli and Diego Brando. He has won multiple regional races at very young ages. *'Stand - Tusk:' An act-based Stand that works in a particularly special way. Unlike most protagonist Stands, it is not focused on hand-to-hand combat. **'Act 1:' It allows Johnny to shoot his fingernails as projectiles. It makes his fingernails spin at extremely fast speeds, making them even deadlier than bullets. These fingernails are also as sharp as a sword. **'Act 2:' Once Johnny learns how to take advantage of the shape of the Golden Rectangle, which can be perceived in anything remotely geometric, he can shoot deadlier nails that keep moving and causing damage even after impacting the enemy, following the shape of the Golden Spiral. **'Act 3:' By shooting himself with a fingernail spinning with aureal rotation, Johnny is able to suck his body into the infinite "location" in which the spiral spins into its smallest possible point, anything other than Johnny's body is destroyed by entering through the infinite hole. Johnny is also able to send a part of his body through the hole, moving it away from his body. This way he can shoot fingernails from different directions, by sending his hands or fingers through the holes. **'Act 4:' When combining the use of the Golden Rectangle's shape with the momentum gained by Johnny's horse, he can use the Super Spin, capable of piercing through multiple universes and influencing their gravitational pull. When hit by one of Johnny's nail bullets, Act 4 imbues targets with infinite Spinning motion, making them Spin internally. That Spin goes on forever and never leaves the person or their Stand, forcing them to return to the place where they were hit, or its equivalent in each parallel dimension. Tusk can move through both D4C's Love Train and can move through THE WORLD's stopped time to reach its target which makes it acausal (unaffected by space or time). Tusk can seemingly open portals through space and travel through them as was shown in Johnny's battle with Diego Brando from another universe. Feats Strength *Split a man in half with his nails without even realizing. *His nails can easily break through stones. *His nails cut through a large surface of crops. *Pried D4C Love Train's barrier open. Speed *Caught a Spin-charged cork in midair. *Was able to dodge F.V. Stroheim's bullets. *Dodged attacks from Diego's dinosaur form. *Managed to hit Sandman with the Golden Spin. *Dodged attacks from Sandman's In A Silent Way. *Was able to dodge a spin-charged Steel Ball. *Deflected several knives that were thrown at him during stopped time. Durability *Survived getting shot through the spine, though it left him paraplegic. *Survived getting trampled by a horse for several hours. *Can survive massive blood loss. *Survived getting impaled by multiple hooks. *Survived getting shot in the head. *Survived attacks from Sandman's "In a Silent Way". *Tanked getting shot in the shoulder. *With Tusk Act 3, survived dismemberment. *Survived getting gunned down. *Survived attacks from Alternate Diego's THE WORLD. Skill *His nails carved a tree with enough precision to make it look just like a human. *Fought off an army of dinosaurs. *His Golden Spin caused a large vortex inside of a lake. *Gunned down Funny Valentine. *Shot Funny Valentine in the head. Weaknesses *He's paralyzed from the waist down. *He can only shoot ten fingernails every once in a while, since they take a long time to grow back (though they still grow much quicker than regular human fingernails). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sportsmen Category:Stand Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shueisha Category:North American Characters Category:Deceased